


don’t hear the bell but you answer the call

by gladdecease



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Finding New Love, Lost Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Saving the World, for the sake of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, EVOs - and the cure for them - mattered more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don’t hear the bell but you answer the call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/gifts).



> Written in response to a prompt of "holix, the 200th song on your playlist." I chose the following lyrics from the song for my inspiration and title:
> 
> _you don’t waste no time at all_   
>  _don’t hear the bell but you answer the call_   
>  _it comes to you as to us all_   
>  _we’re just waiting_   
>  _for the[hammer to fall](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hammer_to_Fall)_

The nanite event hadn’t had much of an effect on Six’s life - his marks got a little uglier looking, that was all.  Sure, there was a risk that maybe someday he’d be the next unlucky son that turned into something out of a kaijuu movie, but being the sixth deadliest man in the world had never been a smart long-term career choice.  If he died, he died.

It wasn’t like there was anyone who would miss him but the other five.

It never occurred to him that the next unlucky son might be someone _he’d_ miss, let alone the one he’d miss most.

Suddenly, EVOs - and the cure for them - mattered more than anything.

* * *

Rebecca’s field of interest had always been nanotechnology.  Some days she thanked the higher power she hardly believed in that she hadn’t had to start her career over to save Beverly, that she’d already been one of the three dozen people in the world that understood the scope of what had happened.

Some days she cursed it, because understanding what had happened didn’t mean she knew how to cure it.  But she _needed_ to cure it.  Every day she didn’t find one was another day Beverly had to spend like… _that_.  Every failure, every setback, every delay meant more people were turning into creatures that could hurt, or kill, their loved ones.

And that would be pressure enough, if she wasn’t the _only_ one at Providence looking for a cure.  The rest of her colleagues were concerned with short-term goals - short- _sighted_ goals, really, all about containment and extermination.  She tried to show them why they needed to find a cure, but because she was young, and a woman, and because they thought she was attractive, no one would listen to her.

Not that that stopped her.

She kept working at it, longer hours and deeper research and further study than anyone else, because she knew she had to.  Because there was nothing else she could do, and because no one else could do it.  Because if she didn’t - if she abandoned the project, or took too long and turned into an EVO herself - there’d be no one left to save Beverly.

And that was not an option.

* * *

They never said it in as many words, but when Six and Rebecca met there was an immediate understanding between them.  They were both after the same thing, working for Providence: a way to save someone (the _only_ one) they loved.

Anything more than that didn’t occur to them until long after they’d already found it.


End file.
